


Oh My Meddling Creator!

by Victoria_Taylor



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Powerful Beings with Too Much Time on Their Hands, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Meddling to the Extreme, Multi, Oh My Meddling Creator!, Romance, WTF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Taylor/pseuds/Victoria_Taylor
Summary: The vampires have forgotten the truth about their creation and their creator was nothing more than myth. Well, Myraena, mother of all vampires, is about to remind them. Everyone from the Volturi to the Cullens are in for a rude awakening. Of course it is not just the vampires that should be worried.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story and uploaded it onto the Twilight saga site when it still had the forums. I haven't worked on it in ages. Since I joined this site, I thought it would give the story another try.

After God placed an angel to guard the entrance of Eden, he looked upon Adam and Eve leaving the garden. He knew the fall from the grace would happen. He was God after all. He knew what was, what is, and what will be. It saddened his heart all the same. He wanted to do something to help his children without messing with their free will. He needed someone to look after planet Earth... to ensure nature flourish. So he decided to create Guardians to do the duties that Adam and Eve were supposed to do.

In two days after the fall of Eden, God created a dozen godlike beings with great powers. Of course their powers were nothing next to his. He gave life to four males and four females. He placed upon them a few rules. Rules that should they disobey, they would be exiled to the heavens for eternity. The rules were simple. They weren’t to mess with the natural order, couldn’t destroy the Earth, couldn’t kill any humans, and had to care for the planet. After giving them their few rules, He let they have free will like humans. He left them to their duties and didn’t interfere in their lives from then on.

Time went by and the Guardians did their duties. Often they took on the roles of pagan gods and goddess to help mankind in times of trouble. One being named Myraena took to the role better than others. She even began to create creatures that mortals told legends about. From mermaids to vampires. She has had many names over the centuries, but the Greeks gave her most famous name. They called her Echidna. It fit her all too well. Myraena became known as the mother of all monsters.

She was also famous for her great love of her children and for always meddling in their existence. She was said to be the most eccentric of all her siblings. Because strangely she never before interfered with the lives of vampires. Her favorite children were vampires after all. Of course that was all about to change. Woe to vampires everywhere. Something wicked comes your way.

\---

 **Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga and all its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I can only claim my original characters and the plot.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, enjoy, and comment.

Myraena looked out onto her underwater realm and sighed. She was bored. As much as she loved her children of the sea or merfolk, she needed a change. While she stared out at the city of Aquarius, she wondered what she could do. She had to do something new and she wasn’t in the mood to create another mythological species. What hadn’t she done yet?

She could drop in on her children, the Dragons. That was always interesting. Only she seemed to lose some of her favorite clothes to their flames. No, Myraena decided, not going to visit her dragons. She wasn’t about to lose another outfit to them and she was tired of remembering to fire-proof her garments.

Then there were her Gorgons. They did love to see her especially Medusa’s daughter. After all she was the only one that couldn’t be turned to marble by their stony stare.  As much as she loved them, she had seen them last month. Too soon for another visit.

My my my. She was in a pickle. What was an omnipotent being suppose to do? Well nearly omnipotent being, but no one important had to know that. Myraena was a clever creature and knew she would think of something eventually. Time didn’t really effect her. She was a timeless immortal.

She stepped away from her view of the underwater city and took a seat upon her throne. Yes a throne. She lived in a small castle or at least lived in one when she was visiting Aquarius. It was the only building that actually contained air. Even though she could breathe in the water like her children. Myraena much preferred air to water. She didn’t necessarily need to breathe at all.  Since she was humaniod, she did. Just like her vampires.

“Vampires!” she exclaimed. A grin broke out on her beautiful face and excitement filled ever-color-changing eyes. Myraena had never introduced herself to her vampiric children. Sure the Originals did know of her, but only one existed now. A shame truly.

It was like yesterday that she created her most beautiful of children. Vampires were her pride and joy. Her success at creating perfection. Her favorites. It was about time she made her presence known in their world. Oh how she has watched them all for years. Though she watched over all her children, the vampires simply fascinated her. She loved them most. Even though a mother should love all her children equally, Myraena just couldn’t do that.

Her decision was made. She was going to announce herself to the vampire world. What a stir she would cause. Myraena loved it. Plus there was so much she could do for her lovely vampires. They needed their mother to come and improve their lives. She could think of few vampires at that very moment that needed improvement.

Now she had to figure out who to appear before first. Being the first to see her would make them very special and lucky. It wasn’t every day a godlike being stopped by. They would be thrilled to see their creator.

Myraena already felt herself getting emotional over the idea of seeing her beloved children face to facefor the first time. She could just weep with joy. She knew they would shocked. Naturally, but they would be thrilled. She could answer all their unknowns about their existence and bestowed them with all kinds of gifts. They would surely be thankful to her.

She rose from her throne and with a snap of her fingers a note appeared in her hand. It was for her children of sea. So they would know why she was gone. Myraena didn’t want them to worry about her. She never had to worry about them though. After all her brother stayed here. He had quite a fondness for her sea children. She knew he often wished he had created them.

Myraena made the note appear in the throne room of Queen Atargatis and King Anki. The royal pair would inform the rest of the sea children what happened to her. They were all used to her coming and going whenever she liked. She was a little fickle of a person. Just a bit flighty. She chuckled and plus she was too old to change her ways now.

In a flash of lightning, Myraena vanished and she still hadn’t figured out who she was going to see first. Anyone would feel sorry for whoever those poor souls may be.

\---

**Disclaimer:**  The Twilight Saga and all its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I can only claim my original characters and the plot.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, enjoy, and comment.

In the heavens, Myraena suddenly appeared before the throne of God. He had been expecting her. He motioned for her to step forward. She smiled and knelt before Him, showing Him respect of being Yahweh. He allowed her to rise from the ground and gazed down upon His child. He waited for the request He knew she desired to make. It was actually one that she has wanted to ask of Him for sometime but never did.

“Speak, Child. Tell me why you have come here,” commanded God. His voice was loud and booming as thunder but soft like a gentle downpour. He was a majestic sight that any human would be in awe of, but Myraena wasn’t human and even now she was in awe of Him. He was larger than life, but He didn’t make her small and insignificant.

Myraena stood confidently before her father and bowed her head. “I have a request of you, King of Kings. I would like to return a soul to the Earthly plane. If you will permit this, I will be most grateful to you Abba Father. If you do not, I will consent Your will and never ask it of you again. I humbly await Your decision.”

God let out a roaring laugh. It was so unlike Myraena to be so formal, but He understood it was her way to show Him respect. He appreciated her effort all the same. A tender smile crossed His lips. Myraena was always a source of laughter for Him. It didn’t take long for Him to draw His conclusion.

“Myraena, of course I grant your request. Only the final choice will be up to the soul. I will not consent to you forcefully taking her from the heavens if that is not her desire. Now go and talk with her. Explain what you are offering and all in which that entails.” With a wave of His giant hand, He dismissed her from His presence. He knew how badly she wanted to get to the soul.

Myraena’s head jerked up and rushed to embrace Him. Her joy was clear and she was practically bouncing with delight. “Thank you Father. You have no idea how happy you have made me and I know I will not be the only one filled with such glee by the end of this day,” she declared. Her voice even squeaked from her enthusiasm.

With that, she dashed from His presence. Yep, she really was a source of laughter for Him. Because all the heavens could hear His chuckling.

\---

It wasn’t long before Myraena reached the soul she was looking for. It was none other than Didyme. Yes, the Creator of vampires was bringing Didyme back to life for none other but Marcus. Only he didn’t know it yet and neither did Didyme. Just imagine the surprise coming their way. Myraena couldn’t wait to get started. She was almost overflowing with giddiness and it was felt by the souls in the area.

“Didyme dear! Woo whoo! Over here darling. I need to talk to you,” Myraena called out. This of course grabbed the attention of more than just Didyme. It wasn’t like Myraena could be embarrassed by her actions. She didn’t know the meaning of the word. The woman had a very strong sense of self.

Didyme turned at the sound of her name. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. Since her death, she learned about the existence of Guardians and how it was Myraena who was responsible for the existence of vampires. She had no idea what the woman would want with her. Didyme obeyed none the less. She walked over to Myraena.

“Yes milady? What can I do for you?” she asked. Didyme weaved her fingers together and stood slightly nervous before Myraena. She never got nervous when she was with the angels or God, but something about Myraena made her a little unnerved. Maybe it was the feverish look in the godlike being’s eyes.

Myraena made a tsk-tsking sound. “No no no. It’s what I can do for you. My dear, how do you feel about having a second chance at life with Marcus? I have been given permission to return you to the Earthly plane once more. The choice is up to you though. You can remain here in the heavens or you can come with me, return to Earth, and be with the one you love. Now choose.”

Didyme was rendered speechless. She had never hoped for such a chance. While she was happy in Heaven, she had from time to time wished Marcus was with her or she with him. She simply didn’t know what to think. She had to decide soon because she didn’t think Myraena was giving her a lot of time to think.

After a few moments, she had her decision. Myraena was starting to look annoyed with her. Didyme nodded her head and took a deep breath. “I choose Marcus,” she answered. She wanted to see him again. Their time together had been too short and now she had a chance to be with him. She hoped this time it would be forever.

“Excellent! Marcus really needs you in his life. He hasn’t been the same without you,” Myraena replied. She patted Didyme’s cheek and grinned widely. “I’m so happy with your choice. Though you should know that you have another decision to make. I can return you with a body of a vampire like you were before death or a body of a vampiric halfbreed. You will be immortal either way, but you will able to have children as a vampiric halfbreed.”

Once again, Didyme was thrown for a loop. Children. To have children. She had always wanted to have a family with Marcus. Marcus and she had talked about it when she was alive. They figured they would have turned whoever they wanted as their family into vampires. This new option opened to her... she had to take it.

“I choose to be a vampiric halfbreed milady.” Didyme paused. “I do not know why you are doing this for me and Marcus, but I thank you.” A brilliant smile crossed her face and she took Myraena’s breath away with her smile. Myraena saw then what caused so many to fall in love with her. It hadn’t been her gift but her smile. It lit up her whole face and she glowed with happiness. How could anyone not fall in love with a beautiful sight?

Myraena held out her hand for Didyme to take. “Come my dear. Let us leave the heavens and restore you to your form of paradise. Marcus is yearning for you. Won’t he be in for a surprise when he sees you?” asked Myraena. She didn’t expect an answer. It was a rhetorical question after all.

Didyme stared at the hand before her. Her taupe eyes showed her hesitance, but she gripped the hand. She was a little uneasy about Myraena. She would just take the leap and trust the powerful individual. It was all to see Marcus again. What wouldn’t she do for true love?

Pulled into a motherly embrace, Didyme disappeared from Heaven to be reborn on Earth. She just didn’t know that Myraena was going to wait until the perfect moment for her to reappear on the scene.

\---

**Disclaimer:**  The Twilight Saga and all its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I can only claim my original characters and the plot.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, enjoy, and comment. Side note: I don't know when I will be posting another chapter. Might be awhile.

In a wisp of smoke, Myraena appeared in the throne room of the Volturi. She startled the heck out of them and might have caused even their non-thumping heart to skip a beat. Then she proclaimed in a flamboyant voice, “Hello my darlings. I come bearing gifts... especially for you Marcus.”

The room fell silence. Everyone gawked at the sight before them. A giant of woman stood there. She had to be about nine feet in height. She wore a modern gray toga dress with gladiator sandals covering her feet and calves. She had gorgeous copper hair that fell down in waves around her waist. Her eyes seemed to constantly change color. In all truth, she was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. That was saying a lot since it was coming from vampires. Beautiful creatures themselves.

Marcus was the most perplex by her. She knew his name and he was staring at the ties he saw. They were all in some way connected to her, but they have never see her before in all their lives. He didn’t know what to think. What could she possibly give to him? She had nothing he could want. Marcus had lost all he once held dear. He had no need for anything anymore.

Aro arose slowly then from his seat and took a few steps forward. He was cautious for he was no fool.For someone to manifest in thin air was no small feat. He knew he was dealing with a formidable individual. Power just poured from her being. “Greetings. Welcome to Volterra, home of the Volturi,” replied Aro smoothly.

Myraena was about to begin her resplendent introduction when she felt it. Someone was trying to use their gift against her. Her! They were going to pay for such insolence. How ungrateful the little fool was. Attacking her! What a joke!

Aro watched in astonishment as the change occurred on the entity’s face. Her face had been filled with expressions of carefreeness and excitement. With a snap of her head, her face turned dark filled with rage. Her anger was great.

All the vampires in the room could hear the sudden thunderstorm appearing outside and they knew it was Myraena’s doing. The very air around her changed to dangerous hurricane-like wind. They all turned to see who she was glaring at.

“You dare to try and attack me Jane! You foolish child, you will play for your actions!” Myraena screamed. With a flick of her wrist, Jane would flying across the room and nearly crashing into the wall. “Little girl, you have no idea who you were messing with. I created the vampire race and you think todo harm to me! Stupid brat! I take away your immortality and let it be a lesson to you.”

Gasps penetrated the room and Alec called out his sister’s name.  He rushed to his twin’s side but stopped just short of her. Her scent! She smelled human. His crimson eyes widen. She was human! His head turned and gaped at Myraena. In that moment, he had never been so afraid of anyone in his life.

“Fear not Alec. I will not harm you or kill your witless sister. Death would be too easy a punishment. She will live and suffer through the ordeal of being human again,” she spoke in a deathly calm voice. Myraena sauntered in their direction. She was still causing hell to rain down outside in a freakish storm. “When my temper has cooled, I will grant her immortality again. It could be years before I get over this upset though.” She turned her back to them in a huff.

Marcus suddenly ascended from his throne and came to kneel before his creator. Down on one knee with his palms touching the ground, he bowed his head. “Creator of vampires, Mother to us all... please forgive Jane. She is just a child. She was turned when she was barely thirteen. I’m sure she foolishlythought you meant Aro harm,” pleaded Marcus humbly.

The storm began to calm outside and so did the one inside. Myraena started to relax and let out a huge sigh. A little smile crossed her lips and she peered down at Marcus. What a humble and wise soul. This was one of the reasons why she was going to give him what his unbeating heart desired.

“You need not bow to me Marcus,” commanded Myraena. Drawing her hand upward, she forced Marcus to rise from his knees. “I would deny you nothing Marcus. For you have the purest soul among the Volturi. I will forgive Jane for her transgressions, but for three year she will endure what it means to be human. Hopefully in that time, she will learn to grow and mature into a wiser individual. That should be her punishment and no one will object to my ruling. Isn’t that right?”

A renouncing yes echoed through the halls. They were getting a glimpse of what it was like to deal with an ancient goddess of Greek and Roman times. Scary to say the least and slightly bipolar. No wonder myths were so bizarre especially when dealing the deities.

Caius was the last of the kings to surge from his seat. He was regarding Myraena with awe and respect. He once heard legends about their origins. It was during the long war with the Romanians over a thousand years ago. They spoke of a giantess that gave life to monsters and one of the monsters being vampires. Those stories held truth. Who would have thought that?

“Could you really be the one that created vampires?” he asked. Caius moved to stand beside his brothers. He was still a bit of a doubting Thomas.

Myraena laughed, throwing her head back. “Of course I am my dear. I have given ‘birth’ to many mythological creatures. The Children of the Moon are one such race,” she answered. She shook her head at him, glaring slightly. “I’m very disappointed in you Caius. To let your fear nearly destroy a complete species! Pitiful really. Know this, my dear boy, I frown upon genocide.”

Caius swallowed nervously. “I will stop all hunting of werewolves milady.” He had no reason to hunt them anymore. He suddenly found himself over his fear of one killing him. He was more worried that Myraena would kill him.

“Good. Now that the excitement is over. Let me get back my original purpose here. I am Myraena and I am the creator of vampires. Oh! I almost forgot. I have something special for you all. Maybe it is more for just Marcus,” exclaimed Myraena. She clapped her hands together and Didyme finally joined the party.

Marcus was taken aback and nearly fell over from this bombshell. His beloved was standing right before him. His hands shook as he stepped forward. “Di-di-diyme... is that really you?” he asked. Marcus hoped he wasn’t having hallucinations. Did vampires even have hallucinations? If he was, he never wanted them to stop.

Tears filled her eyes as Didyme ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. “Yes Marcus. I’m here. I’m really here. I have missed you,” she answered. She thought she would never get to enjoy being in his arms again.

Marcus hugged her tightly against him and the whole room rung with cheers of joy at Didyme’s return. That was all except Aro. He stared at his sister in horror. No she couldn’t be alive. He killed her! Yes hehad been living with the guilt of his actions for over a millennium. He made his choice and he had chosen his ambitions over brotherly love. Aro drew back away from the couple.

At that moment, Didyme glanced in her brother’s direction. Her tears of joy stopped at the sight of her brother. She growled at him. “Aro,” she said bitterly. She let go of Marcus and was about to lunge at Aro when a strong, elegent hand came down on her shoulder. Didyme turned to stare at Myraena.  “Milady-” Didyme started to say, but she was cut off.

“He’s not worth your time. Now is the time to spend with Marcus, not to get revenge on your brother for killing you.” Myraena paused dramatically. “Oops did I say that out loud!” She covered her lips innocently. A smirk was hidden behind her hand.

“WHAT?” shouted Marcus. He advanced on Aro. He was going to kill the bastard. How dare the man kill his own sister? Didyme had meant everything to Marcus and Aro killed her. He had been a hollow shell of a man since that day. He had been forced to endure every living day without her and felt trapped by his ties to the Volturi. No! Now justice was going to be served.

Myraena maneuvered herself in front of Marcus, stopping him in his tracks. “I did not restore our darling Didyme to you so you could be so rash. Be wise and get control of yourself my darling. I just wanted you to know the truth. My heart broke the day she died and I know yours did too. I should have done something sooner.” She nudged him then into Didyme.

Marcus wrapped his arm around his mate’s shoulder. “I want to know why. I deserve to know. Shedeserves to know. Why do you kill her Aro?” he asked. Everyone could hear the pain in his deep voice. Of course everyone else was listening in like a bunch of old gossiping women waiting for the juicy details.

Tears filled Didyme’s eyes once again. She didn’t want to relive what happened when she died. She remembered it like it was yesterday. The whole time Aro was killing her, he kept muttering how sorry he was. She couldn’t seem to stop crying over the memory. Marcus wiped away the tears from her cheeks. Tears? Vampires didn’t shed tears. That was when he noticed she was like Renesmee. A human-vampire hybrid. Astonishing.

Aro reluctantly moved forward. “You two were going to leave the Volturi and we had yet to defeat the Romanian coven. I just couldn’t let that happen. So I had to decide who was more useful to my cause. It was a hard choice for me. I do love my sister, but I needed you Marcus in order to win my war back then,” he answered. He was not ashamed of what he did. He had made his choice and he had to live with it.

“I can’t stand the sight of you. This time we are leaving for good and you are going to let us go. You will not send the Guard after us. You are going to let us live our lives in peace.” Marcus pulled Didyme along side him to leave the castle. The place they both once called home. It meant nothing to them. It was just a distant memory.

“Marcus and Di dear, please start on without me. I have something to clear up here,” responded Myraena. She proceeded toward Aro and bent down until she was eye level with him. “I tell you this now. If you do anything to ruin their happiness, I will give the Romanians back their power and theirempire will be more powerful and more majestic than yours ever was.”

With a wink, she froze time so only she and Aro would hear what she said next. “I will take away your mate like you did to Marcus if you even think about coming after them. We both know that you truly love Sulpicia and you would do anything for her. So don’t make any stupid mistakes. Know that I will be keeping an eye on you. I will be sure to stop by once in awhile. To check up on you.”

After time resumed, Myraena simply waved goodbye to everyone else in the room. Though she did pause when she walked past Felix and Demetri. She merely chuckled at Felix. “You sure do have a thing for brunettes. You should think about wearing your old Roman Centurion uniform. You may find some ladies like men in leather skirts.”

In a tornado of wind, she caused Marcus, Didyme, and herself to dematerialize from sight. Onto her next picking... who was going to see her next?

\---

 **Disclaimer:**  The Twilight Saga and all its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I can only claim my original characters and the plot.


End file.
